dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Pit
Link vs Pit is Peep4Life's one hundred and twentieth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 15! Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus! Two of Nintendo's bow wielders meet in the field of battle when these rivals collide. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight (Cues- 'Lightning Battle' Kid Icarus Uprising OST) In the heat of battle, Phosphora had managed to escape from the temple and flew out towards the thunder clouds. Pit grabbed his bow and aimed it at Phosphora's back. As she seemingly flew out of range, Pit fired and caught her in the back. She cried out in pain and began falling through the sky. Without warning, a portal opened beneath Phosphora and she fell threw it. "You're ''not ''getting away this time!" Pit promised, leaping after her. He went for a free fall, collecting Recovery Orbs as he glided down. "Pit, wait!" Palutena ordered, but her divine intervention was blocked once Pit was beyond the portal. "Where are they?" Viridi wondered, obviously concerned for Phosphora's well being. Palutena paused. "I don't know. A portal like that very rarely shows if ever, no one has ever been to the other side of it and returned. Phosphora and Pit could be anywhere..." Meanwhile, Pit had closed down the margin between he and Phosphora- and he was beginning to really go to town with the offence. He slammed his Upperdash Arm into her ribs, sending her crashing across a field. She toppled hard, and landed before an elf in a green tunic. (Music Stops) "Help me!" she begged, picking herself up before him. Pit came bounding after her, wielding his bow, which he had broken off into blades. The one in green never spoke, but looked down- pitying Phosphora in her weakened state and stepped before Pit. "WHAT?" Pit exclaimed. "You've got it wrong. I am Pit, the servant to Palutena!" he protested, but Link wasn't believing him so easily. "He attacked me, Mister. Please stop him before he hurts someone else." Phosphora begged, before smugly winking at Pit. (Cues- Title (The Legend of Zelda) OST) Link stood forward, chest puffed out as he pointed the tip of the Master Sword at Pit. Pit rotated his blades, and took up an attack stance, preparing to engage. "Alright. If you want to stand between me and her, then prepare to face the light!" Pit warned. "Bring it on!" '''Here we go! The two Nintendo heroes clashed blades, with Pit striking with speed, but Link's strength meeting him blow for blow. Link played defensively to begin with, blocking Pit and assessing his strengths and weaknesses. Pit continued slashing in cross cuts and even constructing his bow again, spinning it like a buzz saw style attack. Link blocked with his shield, refusing to back down an inch before counter attacking with two firm slashes. The first one was easily blocked but the second one was Link's real attack. With an almighty slam, he knocked Pit off balance with a hard strike. Pit readjusted himself but caught sight of a sniggering Phosphora in the background. "What's so funny?" he demanded. Phosphora smirked. "I was just expecting Palutena's servant to put up more of a fight..." Pit grew angry at this remark and went to fire an arrow towards her, but Link stepped in front with his Hylian Shield. Adamant that he could break through, Pit hammered at the shield with his Upperdash Arm. Link held tough and then shoved Pit over once he had over lunged. Pit kipped up and went back at Link, firing his projectiles at Link's feet. Link lowered his shield to block, but Pit was able to then slash over it. Link pulled up the Master Sword, but he was stood on a very awkward angle. Pit then kicked Link in the chest, sending him toppling over. (Music Stops) "Not so cocky now, huh?!" he yelled at Phosphora, who had vanished from where she was watching the battle. "She got away..." he surmised, turning back to Link. "So uh, guess we'll just finish off up here?" Meanwhile, back with Palutena and Viridi '' (Cues- 'Scorched Feathers' Kid Icarus Uprising OST) "So all we know of this portal is that it isn't of our design?" Palutena said, still pondering about its origin. "Wait. I can feel a presence coming back through!" The two goddesses waited in anticipation as Phosphora reemerged from the portal. "PHOSPHORA! You're ok!" Viridi exclaimed, delighted by the reemergence of her ally. "Well, yeah. Of course I am. Any way, Pit is occupied so can we go now?" Phosphora requested. "Occupied with what?" Palutena asked. Phosphora shrugged. "I dunno. Some elf guy dressed in green. All noble and handsome really." "That almost sounds like Link." Palutena surmised. "So this portal takes people across realities, but at least we now know back and forth travel is possible." She attempted to cross the portal, but a force kept her from doing so. "I don't understand. It must be under the influence of a god of some kind but other than us two, the other god was Thanatos. And he's dead. Again." Palutena thought aloud. "So the only realistic answer is-" (Cues- 'Hades' Infernal Theme' Kid Icarus Uprising OST) "Me!" came an all too familiar voice. Hades then appeared at the scene, with an enormous smug grin on his face. "Thank you, Professor Palutena but I'll be taking it from here. That portal is of Underworld design. Nothing but the finest trickery included." He circled the portal with a hand. "Pitty Pat fell for the bait and followed right on through, now he is trapped in a universe with a fighter he cannot possibly defeat. And even if he somehow does defeat Link, he cannot come back through because he is unable to use the Power of Flight without you." He laughed as both Viridi and Palutena gasped. "No god is allowed to cross through universes so any intervention is nigh impossible. So why don't we all pull up a chair and watch the show, right?" he displayed a projection of the fight on the other side, where Pit and Link were still locked in a balanced fight. ''Back with Link and Pit (Cues- 'Death Mountain' Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds OST) The two were proving to be more evenly matched than Hades envisioned. Link attempted his Spin Attack, but Pit met him with a buzzsaw motion, which saw each slash blocked. Link then pressed with quick jabs and cuts, but Pit called on his Guardian Orbitars. Link's attacks bounced off the defensive measure and Pit quickly swapped to his Ogre Club. Pit slammed the weapon down at Link, who rolled back and used his gauntlets, yanking the weapon out of Pit's hands. With ease. Pit was amazed by the strength feat but couldn't sit around to praise it. He charged at Link, who was left open by the use of the gauntlets and he smashed his Upperdash Arm into Link's chest. Link toppled over, smashing hard against the ground every time. Link then fell back on a different attacking option, and began throwing bombs at Pit. The angel tried to pull up an Orbitar, but the bomb slid down the front of it and exploded by Pit's legs, sending him flying. Pit went back to using his bow, but was forced to dodge as Link tried to use the Triforce Slash. "WHOAH!" he cried out, dodging the attack at the last second. He grabbed a grenade and rolled it in Link's direction, but this was an easy dodge for Link, who landed just in front of Pit again. Pit began spinning his blades at a blistering pace, but Link was determined to block them all, clashing with every strike and even throwing attacks of his own. Link leaped in the air and brought himself back down, sword first, trying to impale Pit from above. Pit rolled forward to dodge the attack and struck out with his Upperdash Arm. Link ducked and used his Hookshot, which grabbed the weapon- still attached to Pit's arm. "WHAT?!" he protested, as the weapon was ripped away from him. Link then used his own bow to fire an arrow at Pit, who blocked with a simple slash. (Cues- 'Tal Tal Heights' Super Smash Bros. Brawl remix) The battle began to pick up pace when Pit drew the First Blade. This allowed him to match up to the Master Sword in a more direct approach. He engaged in a blade lock, which he began to overpower Link in. As it looked like Link was on his back foot, he used a Spin Attack again, which sent Pit back a few feet. Link then charged in with a hard slash, which Pit managed to block. He then slashed at Link's chest, but this was blocked with the Hylian Shield. Pit threw an X Bomb behind Link and scrambled away from the fiery blast. The attack caught Link, dealing a harsh amount of damage, but not enough to see Link off. Pit swapped out his First Blade for Tiger Claws, offering a more hand to hand approach. He raked and clawed at Link's guard, but the shield wasn't budging. Link grabbed a hold of Pit, kicking him in the gut before throwing him into the air. Link then slashed at Pit's back, cutting him. Both combatants had taken damage but neither were willing to stand down for the other. Pit clawed at Link again, scratching the shoulder of the Hyrulian but Link managed to shrug him off, before kicking Pit further across the field. Link then put away both his sword and shield, which surprised Pit. He then saw why Link was behaving this way, and Link equipped the Megaton Hammer. He swung wildly at Pit, who was able to rush out of the way thanks to the lighter feel of the claws. Link struggled, lifting the weapon again and trying to flatten Pit, who tried to counter with his Guardian Orbitars. The Orbitars shattered and Link sent Pit flying backwards, crashing into a nearby tree. Link then tried to deliver a shot that would surely kill Pit off, but Link instead wound up levelling the tree. Putting the hammer down, Link used his gauntlets again, lifting the severed trunk and throwing it at Pit, who rolled under it and got back in Link's face, clawing at it. Link backed away, leaving the hammer and trying to equip his bow again. Pit too changed up his weapons, rearming with his familiar bow split into two blades. He repeatedly slashed at Link, who again met him with every exchange. Link then threw a bomb short range, which knocked Pit down. Link then tried his luck with a leaping stab, but Pit blocked with his rotating parry. Pit then equipped himself with a Poison Card, firing enhanced weapons Link's way. The first shot landed, and Link was struck by a nagging poison. "Alright! Now it's time to finish this!" Pit declared, running in but immediately being knocked back with a Spin Attack. Link then rushed forward, slashing with the Master Sword. Although Link was able to hit Pit, he lacked the blow that would have killed him. Pit staggered to his feet, but was taken off them when Link crashed the Hylian Shield into his head. (Cues- 'Boss Battle 1' Kid Icarus Uprising OST) Pit stood back up, drawing both his blades again. "Is that all you've got?" he yelled, urging Link to come back. Link obliged, pointing the Master Sword towards Pit's throat. They engaged in a blade lock, which Pit came out on top with thanks to the poison chipping away at Link. Pit clipped Link in the stomach, and then turned the attack into a long range smash which sent Link a large distance away. Link threw out his boomerang, which Pit easily ducked. As Pit drew his bow, Link drew his own. Link equipped a bomb onto his bow and fired it Pit's way. Pit prepared to shoot it out the air, but the boomerang flew back and caught Pit in the back of the head. Distracted, Pit was vulnerable to Link's bomb, which knocked Pit into the air. Now was Link's time! He lunged forward, trapping Pit in the Triforce Slash. Pit took the onslaught, being beaten within the confinement of the Triforce symbol before being slammed into the nearby trees. All of Pit's body ached. He slowly began standing up as the slashes stung his body. He must have gone into Crisis Mode from the pain. Link was amazed that Pit had survived and decided he would close in to finish the job. Pit threw a grenade, which Link blocked with his shield. Link then slashed down with the Master Sword. Pit dodged. 'Just got to stay out of reach.' Pit thought. He used his spinning blades to block another slash, which Link aimed for his abdomen with. Pit continued backing away, until Crisis Mode subsided. "Much better!" Pit announced, going back towards Link, who had begun ripping branches off trees with the Hookshot. Link threw them in random directions, which Pit slashed through with his bow. He fired back at Link, who took more damage from the poison. Link attempted another Triforce Slash, but Pit dropped a grenade where Link would finish his run. The explosion took Link off his feet and allowed Pit to slash into his back, knocking him through branches and a nearby hedge. The pair traded arrows through the hedges, rushing up the opposite side of the hedge until they came face to face. Pit tried a leaping kick, which Link countered by grabbing him by the wings with the hookshot. Pit was then unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, and he staggered to his feet to counter a downward slash from Link. Link was thrown several feet away, but landed comfortably. Pit followed, clashing blades once more. And once more, the pair were fairly balanced. Link's poison had subsided and so was mounting a greater attack than before. The two carried on clashing blades. They met when the blades were high and dodged for the swings that went low. They began trading off kicks and punches too, which saw both swordsmen bleed and bruise up. Link threw a bomb as a diversion, and both combatants scrambled away from the weapon's blast radius. (Cues- 'Ballad of the Goddess/Ghirahim's Theme' Smash Bros. 4 remix) Both combatants now seemed to be going for strength, Link reunited with his Megaton Hammer while Link grabbed his Ore Club. At first, they battered overly sized objects at one another. Boulders and trees were swapped and they even made a rally for one boulder before Link shattered it under the hammer's weight. The two then decided they would go at one another, swinging the weapons with all their might. Link's Megaton Hammer made short work of the Ore Club, but the aftermath of the weapon caught Link out as a small tornado took the hammer away from him. Both Link and Pit took a second to recover some breath, before going at it again. They traded more savage slashes and cuts this time, with neither combatant caring for their body's limits. After an exchange that saw both men use rapid combo strikes, they skidded apart and looked on at each other. Link prepared one more Triforce Slash, while Pit applied his Tiger Claws again. They lunged, throwing all their might at the other. Link determined to land another Triforce Slash while Pit tried to land the first blow. The two connected with an almighty clash, as dust blew over the immediate area. (Music Stops) For a while, nobody moved. There was no clattering of blades or shots from bows. Just silence. Until one solitary groan in pain. The groan was from Link. As the two clashed after the attack, Pit had blocked off the Triforce Slash with an Orbitar and had delivered a deep cut across Link's chest. Link dropped to one knee, and Pit kicked away the Master Sword. He then reequipped his bow, breaking it into two blades again. He placed one in front of Link's throat before slashing him in the back of the head with the other, decapitating Link in an execution fashion. Before Link's body had even fully slumped, the area began to distort as Pit was thrown from the area, back through the portal as it closed. He found himself spiralling near the Thunder Clouds he had fought Phosphora near. "What the?" he wondered, looking around to see Hades, Viridi and Palutena. "HADES!" he yelled. "Is this your doing?" he demanded. Hades grinned. "Of course, Pitty. But I must say I am surprised to see that you were able to survive your encounter. Ah well, I guess that means I will have to do it myself. Until next time, Pitty Pat!" Hades then vanished, taking the portal with him. "What was that all about?" Pit asked. "Never mind, Pit. It's time I brought you back." Palutena declared, warping Pit back to Skyworld. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Sword Fight Category:'Bow' Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Season Finale Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus themed DBX Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX